


Pearl's Little Problem

by Awseomness



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Amethyst has a vagina, Anal Sex, And it's in a sexual context, Aware, Bathing, Campaign Podcast Reference, Dildo tf, F/F, Fingering, G/T, Gentle, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Kink, Microphilia, Minigirl, Mouthplay, No hard vore, Not my thing, Oral Sex, Pearl officially has a vagina, Pearl's genitals are left vague, Shrinking, Size Inconsistency Jokes, Tags as of chapter 2:, Tags as of chapter 3:, There's a dramatic size difference is what I'm getting at, Unaware, Vaginal Sex, completed work, insertion, sexual favors, that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Pearl is shrunken and is then introduced, quite accidentally, to Amethyst's two favorite holes.





	1. Amethyst Has A Big Butt

Pearl smoothed out the sheets on Steven's bed, having made it quickly and effortlessly. Maybe she should be encouraging Steven to do it on his own instead, but menial chores helped her distress after missions. Which reminded her…

  
From her gem, Pearl retrieved the wand-like object they'd recovered. They hadn't identified, yet, what it actually did, though it wasn't dissimilar to the duplication wand she used to have. Maybe that's what it was? 

No reason not to try it out. 

Pearl pointed the wand at Steven's television (they went through so many of those already, might as well have a spare) and willed the wand to work. 

There was a flash of light brighter than Pearl expected and she stumbled back, blinded. She fell, a greater distance than should have been possible in the house, and lost her grip on the wand. She collided with something that was thankfully soft, though the fall still took her a second to recover from. 

When she opened her eyes, she was looking up at the same familiar ceiling she'd seen countless times. And she felt cold. 

It only took a moment for her to realize two things: that she was, for whatever reason, naked; and that she had shrunk to only a few inches tall. Six if she had to guess.

The good news was that she had landed on the couch.

The surface of the couch had a lot of give, which made it a bit difficult to get to her feet. She'd only just managed to do it when she felt the couch shake with exuberant approaching footsteps coming from outside toward the front door.

Pearl lost her balance and fell back into roughly the same position she'd started in as the door slammed open and Amethyst bounded into the house, quickly followed by Steven.

Pearl tried to cry out but she was cut short as Amethyst hurled herself onto the couch, landing butt-first on top of her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Steven asked as he started packing a tiny suitcase.

"It's a museum, Steven." Amethyst knew she was sitting on something. She'd have gotten up, but it didn't feel like she broke whatever it was, and she kinda liked the way it rubbed against her. "Besides," she said, shifting slightly to make it fit better, "I don't wanna cramp your style on your DATE!"

Steven blushed. "Connie's mom says she's too young to date. It's... more like a field trip. And Dad's gonna be there too."

"Whatever you say, Ste-man. Have fun!"

Steven ran to the door before saying, "G'bye, Amethyst. Tell Pearl and Garnet I said bye when you see 'em."

Amethyst gave a two-fingered salute and Steven ran out the door. He, Greg, and Connie were going to a museum a few towns away, and would be spending the night away.

That suited Amethyst just fine, and she ground a little into whatever it was she was sitting on. From the shape of it, she assumed it was one of Steven's action figures.

Amethyst almost didn't notice as Garnet walked out of her room and onto the warp pad.

"Oh! Hey, Garnet!" She tried to fight back a blush. "What's up?"

Garnet looked at her a moment, and adjusted her sunglasses. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours." She said. "Be careful."

That was weird. "Uh, sure, G."

Garnet activated the pad and was gone.

Be careful about what? Amethyst shrugged. She'd know when it happened.

Amethyst waited a moment, half expecting Pearl to show up and interrupt her too. Then, when she was satisfied that she was alone, she shape-shifted her pants away.

That flash of light was the first thing Pearl had been able to see since Amethyst sat on her. After that, she was back in darkness, only this time the fabric that had been pressing down on her was replaced, quite conspicuously, with flesh.

Not just any flesh, but Pearl's face was pressed right up against Amethyst's anus.

She hoped it was clean.

She was not going to smell it to find out.

Amethyst stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh, teasing herself, as she slipped her other hand up her tank top, finding her boob. She rubbed her breast in small circles before moving to pinch her nipple as she started rocking back and forth against the action figure.

It's head was pressed against her butthole, which she absolutely appreciated, and she could feel its face almost slipping in as she rocked back onto it. Most of its body was pinned under her taint, and its feet stuck out a small distance, but not far enough for her to see them.

Amethyst ran her hand through her pubic hair, then moved that hand to her mouth to wet her fingers. Once they were slick with her saliva, she returned to her pussy, rubbing just around her clit, before slipping her middle finger inside.

"Oh yeah." She moaned, leaning back and spreading her legs. Two actions that squeezed the action figure between her cheeks and pushed it even harder into her ass.

Pearl had no illusions about what Amethyst was doing. Amethyst masturbating on top of her would be humiliating on its own, without being ground face-first into her asshole. An asshole that seemed to twitch any time Amethyst took a sharp breath, almost like it was kissing Pearl's whole face.

What's worse is that it seemed the entire structure of Amethyst's behind had conspired to squeeze her face until her lips pursed and parted and now she could taste the sour, bitter taste of sweat. Mercifully, butt-sweat and ass-flesh were the only things she could taste.

Amethyst had moved to two fingers now, and was rubbing the first knuckle of her pinkie against her clitoris. With her other hand, she pinched her nipple and pulled it outward, pulling her whole breast taut. She was close, but...

Pearl felt Amethyst shift forward, taking some pressure off her face. Was she done? She didn't seem done.

Then she felt the massive finger against the back of her head.

Amethyst's finger pushed Pearl's head deeper into the other gem's asshole than she'd gone before. Pushing until Pearl was almost neck-deep inside, and then held her there while Amethyst rocked wildly against her other hand.

Pearl felt the heat and the sweat, and even felt Amethyst's fingers as they pumped in and out of her vagina, separated only by a layer of flesh.

Finally, Amethyst came, and went limp. Her full weight again resting on Pearl's face, but she removed her finger from the back of Pearl's head, and her face slipped almost all the way out.

Amethyst lay there, waiting for her breathing to normalize, for a good, long moment. She considered stopping there. It was certainly her best orgasm in at least a week.

"Pssh. Like one O is enough."

Pearl felt something grab her by her ankles and start to pull her out from under Amethyst's enormous butt. She flinched as her face got run through the wet, sticky hairs near Amethyst's crotch, and shut her eyes tight when they left the darkness into the light.

Then, just as Pearl was about to take a breath and say something, she plunged headfirst into Amethyst's waiting vagina.

Maybe if Amethyst's eyes hadn't been closed in post-orgasmic bliss, she would've seen what her new sex toy was.

But they were and she didn't.

Pearl felt the hot, wet walls of Amethyst's pussy wrapped around her, tightening and loosening as Pearl was slid back and forth, first up to her shoulders, then up to her waist, and then up to her knees. Back and forth, back and forth.

Her arms were pinned to her sides by the vaginal walls, and the sounds, every sound Amethyst made, rumbled through her,mixing with the squelching quim-coated flesh on flesh.

Pearl could feel every breath, every moan, every shift or shiver that Amethyst let out in masturbatory pleasure, vibrating through Pearl's entire body. The pumping in and out was slow at first, letting the vagina adjust to Pearl's body inside of it, but it quickly picked up pace as Amethyst threw foreplay completely out the window in favor of rough, passionate self-pleasure.

Then something changed. Pearl's body was rotated, and though her sense of gravity was shot, she was fairly sure she was face-up now. She was moved slowly until her face was against a particularly rough area, and Amethyst reacted with undisguised delight.

Being a practiced lesbian, Pearl had been around a fair number of vaginas in her thousands of years of existence. She knew a G-spot when she felt one, even if she'd never quite felt one from this position.

The back and forth started again, this time only a short distance either direction, keeping Pearl's face firmly against Amethyst's G-spot. And it picked up quickly, almost less pumping and more scrubbing, while Amethyst almost screamed with pleasure and bucked her hips wildly in the air.

The vagina spasmed all around Pearl as Amethyst came hard. It wasn't a short orgasm, either. Amethyst was coming down for nearly a minute, lying on her back, with her friend lying lodged in her twitching pussy.

Pearl was... turned on. That much was undeniable.

It didn't matter much, there wasn't a lot she could do about it, and she was fairly ashamed that being used as a dildo by Amethyst was apparently a turn on for her, but this was where she was at this moment.

Amethyst's vagina was also where she was at this moment.

Pearl was in a weird place.

When she heard that Amethyst had finally caught her breath, and the muscle spasms of orgasmic ecstasy finally subsided, Pearl expected Amethyst to pull her out, and maybe actually notice this time that it was her, and not some random toy.

Instead, Amethyst sat up and moved, with Pearl still safely within her pussy, so that she was lying over a pillow with her hips sticking up in the air.

Then she pulled Pearl from her loins, her hand gripped firmly around Pearl's midsection, such that even though she had the presence of mind to take a breath, she was not given the opportunity.

"Now for my favorite part." Amethyst purred. And Pearl saw her trajectory was taking her, once again, straight for Amethyst's puckered anus.

She braced herself.

The inside of an anal canal is not like the inside of a vagina.

For one thing, it's much tighter. And, though Pearl was coated in a heavy layer of natural lubricant, it's much drier. As such, Pearl was pushed in slowly, letting her truly experience the crushing pressure all around, and the heat that, while present in the vagina, no longer had the distraction of swift movement, and Pearl was sweating from it.

Amethyst would push her in just a little deeper, then let her ass adjust, and then push her just a little bit more, bit by bit until Pearl was in up to her knees. She could still feel every sound and every motion Amethyst made vibrating through her, the small groans of pleasure, the way she kept wiggling her butt from side to side, and the way her butt kept tightening around her, crushing her more.

And, stars help her, Pearl was getting ever closer to an orgasm of her own. The pressure, the heat, possibly even the taboo of just being inside Amethyst's butt, she didn't seem to even need to touch herself, the anal walls against her loins would be more than enough.

Amethyst started pulling Pearl out, still slowly, until her hips and her wrists were free, and then held her there for a moment to adjust again, before pushing her back in. She continued until Pearl was in just past her knees, paused, then started to pull her back out.

Where before, with her pussy, Amethyst was passionate, wild, here, with her ass, she was slow and sensual. Her moans and her purrs were long, and low, and guttural.

As her anus adjusted to Pearl's presence, she picked up speed, just a little, and she savored every motion. Every push, every pull, every little twist of Pearl's body inside her. Every little bit elicited another groan or coo of pleasure.

Indeed, every sound Amethyst made vibrated her sphincter against Pearl, bringing Pearl closer to her own orgasm.

Amethyst was nearing completion. It wasn't the dramatic, earth-shattering orgasm she'd had before. It wasn't supposed to be. It was a soft, comfortable orgasm. A quiet echo of what came before, but in every way a pleasurable one.

She didn't scream with this one. The sound she made was closer to a note sang. And as that note moved through her, completely unbeknownst to her, Pearl was coming to, right inside her ass.

The shadow orgasm was Amethyst's favorite way to finish a masturbation session.

She collapsed, now completely spent, on her stomach, and slipped Pearl out of her butt. She rolled over onto her back, her eyes closed once more in post-post-post-orgasmal bliss, and placed Pearl gingerly on her breast.

"That was awesome." She whispered between pants. "Steven can never touch this toy again."

Slowly, Amethyst opened her eyes. "I'll just have to get him a new-"

Her eyes shot wide open. It took all her self-control not to jump up.

"Pearl?!"

Pearl, now allowed to breath for the first time in what may have been an hour, did not reply immediately. She was covered in quim, and sweat both her own and Amethyst's, and she just came from being used as a butt plug. She deserved a moment to process everything.

She lifted her head, just slightly, and said in a quiet voice: "Are you clean?"

"Pearl, holy shit! Are you okay?!"

Pearl locked eyes with her.

"Are. You. Clean?" She repeated.

It took Amethyst a moment to understand the question. "Pearl, I swear. I would never put yo- anything! - in my ass if I wasn't clean."

Pearl searched her eyes for any hint of dishonesty, then collapsed to lie limp on Amethyst's chest. "Good."


	2. Amethyst Has A Big Mouth

Amethyst watched Pearl, lying on her chest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The wand, from earlier." Pearl replied, weakly. "Apparently this is what it does. That, or I used it wrong."

"Aw, geez."

Pearl seemed almost content to just lie there indefinitely, rising and falling with Amethyst's breathing. Still, though, Amethyst felt guilty about the whole... using Pearl's body to masturbate... thing.

"Do you..." Amethyst started, "I dunno. Is there anything I can do? To help, or something?"

Pearl propped herself up on her elbows, thinkingfor a moment. "Can you take me to my room?" She asked. "I would like to take a bath."

"Yeah. Yeah! Of course, sure!" Balancing care and speed, Amethyst held Pearl in place and got to her feet. She wasn't really cognizant of the fact that she was holding Pearl against her boob and she gingerly jogged to the door.

The door opened to Amethyst's room, and she ran inside, quickly finding the stream that linked her room with Pearl's.

"Hold on."

She dived in, swam a short distance, and exited in the fountains of water that Pearl prefered. Two quick hops, and they were on the main pillar, where Amethyst carefully set Pearl down.

The water, usually not even ankle deep, was nearly up to her waist. Not that that mattered, considering why they were here.

It took more effort than it usually did, either as part of the shrinking effect or just because she was so spent, but up from the pillar rose a brass bathtub, already filled with steaming water, and with a washcloth draped over the side.

Unfortunately, the bathtub was full-size.

"D'ooh." Pearl groaned in frustration.

"Hey, P, don't worry." In a flash, Amethyst's top disappeared, and she was as naked as Pearl. "I got this."

"A-amethyst!"

Amethyst smiled and posed. "Come on, Pearl. It's not like it's anything you haven't seen."

Amethyst once more scooped Pearl into her hand, then stepped softly into the bathwater. She could smell what was probably some kind of soap or bodywash already dissolved within. It smelled like flowers, though she couldn't place what kind.

The water was hot. Hotter than Amethyst tpically liked on her own, and she took a quiet breath as she dipped a toe in. She slowly lowered herself into the water until she was settled, lying on her back. Her breasts floated such that their tops were past the surface of the water, and her knees stuck out just past the rim. Her hair was hanging over the edge of the tub.

Once she was settled in place, Amethyst placed Pearl on her gem, just above the water, so that she could enter at her own pace.

Pearl slid down Amethyst's sternum until she was waist deep in the water. It was nice to just let the hot, cleansing water lap against her skin. She slid a bit lower, until she was up to her neck. The water rippled with every breath Amethyst took, rising and falling in time. Pearl closed her eyes and let the experience relax her entirely.

Still, bathing required actual, active cleaning, and she did need that.

She reached for the washcloth, but her hand only bumped against Amethyst's breast. She grimaced and opened her eyes.

The washcloth she was looking for was still a fair distance away, and it was as long as she was tall. She was going to need more help.

"Amethyst?" She said quietly, turning to look at her.

Amethyst had been watching her intently with an unreadable expression. Oddly subdues for Amethyst.

"What's up?"

Pearl nodded toward the washcloth. "Could you...?"

"Of course!" Amethyst grabbed the washcloth, the motion of which pressed her breasts together around Pearl for just a moment.

She wet the washcloth and offered her hand to Pearl, who carefully stepped out of the water and on to her palm. Amethyst touched the washcloth to Pearl's back, trying for gentleness, but Pearl still stumbled forward onto her hands and knees.

"Oh, shit. Sorry."

"It's alright." Pearl did not stand. "Just keep going."

Amethyst nodded and gingerly ran the cloth up and down Pearl's back, trying to find the subtle balance between too soft to clean and rough enough to hurt. It was like cleaning a doll, which might have been comforting if that were a thing Amethyst had ever done.

Then she heard Pearl make a quiet "Mm" of pleasure. Amethyst blushed, but decided that was probably where the balance was.

Biting her bottom lip, she moved down from Pearl's back to her legs. She didn't avoid Pearl's butt, but she tried to rub past it quickly.

She started with Pearl's calves, first one, then the other. The she got Pearl's feet, which, honestly, had not been inside here and were probably fine. That just left her with Pearl's thighs.

Amethyst blushed deeper as she made contact with Pearl's left thigh. If she goes too slowly, it would seem like a sexual thing. If she went to quickly... well then it would be over too soon.

Holding Pearl's thigh between her first and second finger, the washcloth acting as a buffer between the digit and the leg, Amethyst moved down first, then slowly back up. Her finger did not quite touch Pearl's nethers, but boy did it get close.

She continued, slowly, until she was satisfied, and then did the same with Pearl's other thigh. Amethyst blushed brightly the whole time, but Pearl never called her on it.

"Alright. Go ahead and turn over." Amethyst was proud of herself for not stuttering at all.

Pearl turned to lie on her back. She was just slightly longer than the length of Amethyst's hand.

And there she was, full frontal fun-sized nudity, lying literally in the palm of her hand. No reservations, only trust. And, Amethyst could see, Pearl was blushing too.

"Amethyst?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

Shit! She totally was!

"Sorry!" She rubbed the washcloth up the entire length of Pearl's body, up to her neck. She hadn't expected to sense Pearl's boobs, but she could totally feel them under her finger tips.

She rubbed back down, then back up again, just a couple of times. Each time she touched Pearl's breasts, she could feel her take a breath.

Eventually, though, she would have to adress Pearl's... crotch.

She slipped her cloth-covered middle finger under Pearl's butt, she could feel the cheeks part. Pearl looked at her, nervous and blushing at least as deeply as Amethyst was, but she didn't say anything, didn't move to stop her. Then, in one long, slow, gentle stroke, she rubbed the cloth up, around, and then one full finger's length across Pearl's groin.

Pearl made a high-pitched, staggered moan. Her fingernails dug into Amethyst's palm, and her whole body tensed up.

Amethyst froze. Did she do something wrong? Had she hurt her?!

Then Pearl's body relaxed, and she caught her breath.

Wait a sec.

"Did you just..."

Pearl just looked away, still blushing.

Amethyst took a moment to process that information, while a switch flipped somewhere in her head.

Then, she brought her massive, pillowy lips right between Pearl's legs for a kiss.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted, but she kept her legs spread apart.

"That was one, P." Amethyst kept her lips close to Pearl's hips as she spoke, letting her warm, humid breath wash over her. "But I came three times. It's only fair I give you another one."

She dragged her tongue along the same trail she had dragged the washcloth, first under Pearl's butt, gently spreading her cheeks, then all the way along until she'd past Pearl's groin entirely. Then she placed another hot, wet kiss between Pearl's thighs, taking the entirety of Pearl's genitals into her mouth. Pearl took another sharp breath of arousal.

Amethyst then looked at Pearl with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm gonna try something." She said. "I want you to trust me, but if you tell me to stop I will."

"Well, now I'm nervous."

Amethyst moved her thumb under Pearl's right arm, and her middle finger under her left. Then, she tipped her hand, and brought Pearl's feet into her mouth.

"UM!"

"Shay da worb, an' I shtop."

Pearl did not say the word.

Amethyst fed Pearl deeper into her mouth. It was hot, and wet, and her tongue was anything but still as it caressed each leg, fondling its way ever up Pearl's body.

Pearl's grip tightened on Amethyst's fingers as she slipped more and more into the other gem's mouth, but Amethyst stopped once Pearl was in past her hips.

Pearl's feet were on either side of Amethyst's wriggling tongue, leaving her legs spread wide while the tongue went to town on every bit of flesh it could reach. It was passionate, but deceptively gentle as it explored every crevice of Pearl's body, like it was trying to memorize her form by mouthfeel alone.

Of course, special attention was payed to her butt and to her crotch. Certainly enough, Pearl supposed, for this to count as oral sex. She dug her fingernails into the fingertips holding her up.

Amethyst's mouth felt a lot like Amethyst's vagina. It was warm, it was slick, and she was very good at keeping her teeth apart. The biggest difference, besides the orientation of Pearl's body, was the not unwelcome presence of Amethyst's tongue.

That's when Amethyst started to suck.

It was intense. It was INSANE! Pearl felt the blood in her system rush to her feet, the hot, slimy walls of Amethyst's mouth pressing tight around her, and the tongue never slowing down.

There was a rhythm to it. Suck, release. Suck, release. Suck, release.

"Ah-HAH-huh. A-a-amethyyyst!"

The ends of Amethyst's mouth curled up as much as they could. "Hmmmmm?" The vibration of her hum, far more direct that Pearl had felt before, buzzed through her mouth and through Pearl's body.

Amethyst went on to make more humming sounds, sounds that if Pearl had the presence of mind that had so far been as absent as present this night, and if she could even hear them over the involuntary sounds of sexual ecstasy she was making, she might have interpreted as "Pearl, you taste so good," and "I know you're getting close," and especially "It's okay. Cum for me."

And she did.

A screaming, full-body orgasm rocked through her, her body spasming and squirming against Amethyst's mouth, kept in place by the strength of her lips alone. For her part, Amethyst eased her down from her orgasm, sucking and licking slower and slower, but not stopping until Pearl finally finished her descent, panting and slick as much with sweat as with saliva.

Amethyst gingerly slipped Pearl out of her mouth with a wet slurping sound. She let Pearl catch her breath, then asked with a cheeky grin, "So how was it?"

"It was... unique."

"Did'ja like it?"

Pearl looked away. "...Yes."

Amethyst moved her face closer. "Do you wanna go again?"

Pearl put a "stop" hand to Amethyst's mouth. "I liked it. Stars help me, I liked it. But I don't think I could do that again for at least a... day."

Amethyst chuckled and set Pearl back down on her chest. She brought the washcloth back out and started scrubbing Pearl's legs again.

"So, that was two." Amethyst said, moving up to Pearl's torso. "I still owe ya one more."

"Actually..." Pearl started. Amethyst offered her the corner of the washcloth to wash her head, "That's three. I came... while I was... in your butt."

Amethyst's face lit up like a lightbulb. "You came in my ASS?"

Pearl worked the waschloth into her hair. "Yes. I'm not proud of it, but I did."

"That's the hottest thing I've ever heard!" She threw her hands wide, dropping the washcloth which fell heavy on Pearl, knocking her to her stomach.

Pearl struggled with the washcloth, thrashing against it before finally kicking it off and into the bathwater. "Just promise not to tease me about it, okay? Stars forbid if Steven overheard."

Amethyst placed a hand over her heart, once again squishing Pearl between her boobs. "I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Full frontal fun-sized nudity" is definitely going to be the title of something in the future.


	3. Pearl Has A Big Butt

"It has to be around here somewhere." Pearl projected a hologram from her gem of herself, at full size, holding the wand. The holopearl fell backwards, slowly, and a dotted line followed her trajectory from Steven's loft down onto the couch, shrinking as she did.

A separate dotted line followed the wand's trajectory, leading somewhere behind the couch.

The couch, of course, had been moved, and Amethyst was searching diligently, but it was so far nowhere to be seen.

"Why does the wand shrink?"

"Well, assuming the purpose of the wand is to shrink the user," Pearl gestured to her body, "it stands to reason the wand shrinks too. Don't you think?"

"I mean, maybe? But, if it's not a weapon, why does it make you naked? Maybe you were just holding it backwards or something."

Pearl thought for a moment. "It has one end with two prongs and one end with one prong. Why would you hold it by the two-pronged end?"

"I dunno. But I'm not finding a tiny wand with any prongs down here."

"Alright, alright. Move the couch back."

Amethyst complied, shoving the couch back into place. From her position in the middle of the room, Pearl had an excellent view of Amethyst's naked backside while she was bent over, putting the furniture back in place.

Pearl blushed. Really, she should be beyond blushing at this point. She was more intimately familiar with that part of Amethyst than she had ever intended to be.

The thought made her blush brighter.

Amethyst turned and straightened, and now Pearl's eyeline was pointed right at the white bush of her crotch. "Done!"

Pearl nodded and redid the hologram, this time calculating the wands trajectory if it stays the same size. The dotted line now led to the couch, between the cushions.

Amethyst gave Pearl another eyeful as she tossed the cushions from the couch. "Found it!" She flipped it in the air, and then bent it as though to break it.

"Amethyst, wait!"

She stopped. "What's up? That's how the duplication wand worked. We break this, you go back to normal, right?"

"We don't know that." Pearl said. "Honestly, at this point I don't want to make any assumptions about how this wand works. If we break it and we're wrong, I could be stuck like this permanently."

"That's fair."

"Good. Then let's just... point the wand at me, and think 'big'."

Amethyst grinned and made an overly dramatic flourish with the wand. "Alakazam!"

There was another bright flash of light, and Pearl was knocked off her feet again. She supposed that was a good thing. It should mean she was the one affected by the wand.

"Ooooh shiiiiit."

Pearl tried to shake the vision back into her eyes. "What is it?"

"I want you to guess." She heard Amethyst take a couple of steps toward her. "And I want you to have a sense of irony while you do it."

Pearl's vision returned and she looked down. "Damn it."

Pearl was bigger, of course. Much bigger.

"Why?!" Pearl gestured angrily to her massive, naked form. "Why is this even an option? If the wand is a weapon, why can it make gems into giants? And if it's not a weapon, why does it have to be pointed at the subject? AND WHY AM I NAKED?!"

"Woah, P, easy!" Amethyst leaned against Pearl's thigh. She had, apparently, set the wand down on the couch while Pearl was still blinded. "At least we know the tiny thing isn't permanent. This could be way worse."

She was right, of course. But, then again, she wasn't the one who had been three different sizes today. "It's just... frustrating."

"Well, you know..." Amethyst ran her finger in a little circle on Pearl's thigh, "There can be an upside..."

Pearl's expression darkened with suspicion. "Amethyst. Did you do this on purpose?"

"What?" Amethyst jumped back. "No! I did what you said. 'Think big'!"

"How big?"

"Just... bigger than me! I don't know how tall you are!"

"I'm taller than Greg and shorter than Garnet."

"Oh, yeah. That's a real specific height."

"Anywhere in that range would have been fine!" Pearl groaned. "I don't need consistency, just... not this excessive."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? We can try again! But before we try again, I really want to suck on your clit!"

That stopped Pearl in her tracks. She looked down at Amethyst and sighed. "You're insatiable."

"It's been a good night." Amethyst shrugged. "I'm on a roll."

Pearl lifted Amethyst into her hand. The size difference wasn't quite so dramatic now, Amethyst being slightly taller than the length of Pearl's hand.

She brought Amethyst up to her lips where she kissed her, properly on the lips, for the first time. She got most of Amethyst's jaw in the kiss, and she felt Amethyst's lips against her tongue. As kisses go, it wasn't her best, but it was her most unique.

She moved Amethyst onto her back and placed a finger between her legs. "Actually, it's my turn first." She whispered.

Amethyst spread her legs and lowered a hand to spread her pussy lips too.

Pearls touch was exploratory at first, examining Amethyst's vagina from her new perspective. It was small, but Pearl's expert touch could still make out the major anatomical details. She licked her finger before going for a specific part.

Amethyst's clitoris was absolutely tiny. As soon as Pearl turned her attention on it, Amethyst moaned loudly and her hand left her crotch so she could use both to paw at her breasts. Pearl felt a sense of pride at eliciting that sort of response intentionally.

Pearl removed her finger for just a moment to place a kiss of her own between Amethyst's legs, then returned to playing with her tiny clitoris. As she did so, the length of her finger rubbed against the rest of Amethyst's vulva, and the smaller gem bucked her hips, grinding against it.

"Pearl," she breathed, "Put it in me."

"Are you sure?" Pearl's tone was concerned, but she was smiling. "It's a little big."

"I'm a gem. I can take it."

Pearl "hmm"ed as she wet her finger more in her mouth. Then she found Amethyst's entrance and gingerly poked inside.

Amethyst reacted immediately, moaning loudly and bucking her hips harder and higher than before.

"You'll let me know if it's too much?" Pearl slipped farther inside, up to her first knuckle.

"I-if it's too much - huff huff - I'll shapeshift bigger."

"That's right." Pearl teased as she slipped in deeper. "You're a big, strong, quartz warrior. You can take all kinds of rough treatment, can't you?"

Amethyst pinched her nipples hard. "You're darn right I can!" It should have sounded defiant. Instead, between her pants and her moans, it sounded breathless. Blissful.

As Pearl pumped her finger in and out of Amethyst's wet hole, she nudged Amethyst's hand away from her breast with her mouth. Then, she wrapped her lips around the tiny tiddy.

Pearl had never before seen an adult with smaller breasts than her own. She made a motion with her mouth, somewhere between kissing and suckling, and Amethyst moaned louder, bucked harder in response, moving her now idle hand to grasp at her hair.

She was getting close, both of them could tell.

"W-wait! P-Pearl,wait."

Pearl slowed, stopped, and withdrew her finger. She gave it a curious lick and delighted at the taste.

Amethyst rolled over onto her front, now lying perpendicular to Pearl's hand. She reached a hand back and spread her cheeks. "Please?"

Pearl knew that Amethyst's butt was clean. She had cleaned it in front of her while they were in the bath (and had taken a sort of exhibionist's delight in having an audience). Therefore she only hesitated a moment before dragging her wet, slick tongue along Amethyst's crack, slowing just a bit as she grazed her anus.  
Amethyst dug the nails of both hands into Pearl's. She was going to complain when she felt Pearl's index finger return to her sex, but she didn't get a chance before she felt a second finger press up against her backside and slowly, gently, start to push its way in.

Amethyst's ass was almost as naturally slick as her vagina. Pearl had to wonder, as she slowly pumped both fingers in and out, if she took some liberties with the anatomy. Not that she minded; it was certainly more convenient.

With just a little bit of searching, Pearl's finger brushed against Amethyst's g-spot. "Oh, there we go." She stopped pumping and focused on rubbing against that rough area, making sure to keep wiggling her middle finger inside Amethyst's butt.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" It was the only coherent thing Amethyst had said. Everything else was incoherent grunts and moans.

"You know, Amethyst, there is one more thing..." Pearl's thumb met again with Amethyst's tiny clitoris, rubbing fast circles.

Amethyst's moans morphed into a stream of shouted profanity that almost sounded more like she was in pain than in pleasure. Then she bit down on Pearl's hand to muffle her scream as her whole body tensed into a massive orgasm.

Pearl brought her down slowly, letting her ride that orgasm for a full minute before finally removing her fingers and letting Amethyst collapse completely in her hand.

"Fucking hell, Pearl." Amethyst purred.

Pearl placed a kiss on Amethyst's bottom. "I do have some experience _intentionally_ making people cum."

"Fuck yeah you do." Amethyst rolled over. "Okay. My turn."

Pearl placed Amethyst on the floor, where she immediately fell to her knees.

"Whoops!" She struggled back to her feet, swaying once before steadying herself. "Okay, okay, I'm good." She leaned against Pearl's thigh and adressed her vagina. "Hey, good lookin'."

Pearl rolled her eyes, but spread her legs a little wider.

"You know something?" Amethyst whispered, moving closer the Pearl's clitoris, close enough that Pearl could feel her breath. "I think I'm gonna kiss you, now."  
She slipped dow onto her knees and gently kissed around Pearl's pubis. Then lower, around her lower lips, watching it bloom in front of her. She dragged her tongue up between the inner and the outer folds, eliciting a squeak from up above.

As though she were making hickies, Amethyst sucked and slurped at every inch of skin she could, prodding and suckling and savoring every taste, every texture, and every noise of approval or arousal Pearl made in response.

Amethyst tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned her oral attention fully onto Pearl's clitoris. She gently nudged the hood out of the way with her lips, and kissed the nub that was currently around the size of her thumb.

Where Amethyst's sounds were vocal, typically grunts or moans, Pearl's sounds were breathier, less voiced, and when they were voiced they were more melodic by default, as though even that aspect of her existence were dictated by aesthetics first.

Amethyst wrapped her lips around Pearl's clit and set to work sucking and licking and kissing over and over.

Pearl was in ecstasy. Where before Amethyst's tongue had been holistic, massive and rubbing up against every part of her genitals at once, now her mouth was precise, targeted, in such a way she had never experienced.

As she got closer to the edge, she despaired for something to do with her hands. She was not the type to play with her own breasts, so instead the brought her hand down to Amethyst, holding her in place and stroking her hair with her thumb. Her middle finger rubbed against Amethyst's backside, massaging it in circles. It wasn't going to get her off, but Amethyst appreciated the attention.

"Hey, Pearl," Amethyst asked between wet, full-mouth kisses. "How do you feel about fisting?"

"Well, I'm usually not a fa-HAAH!"

Amethyst plunged her whole hand into Pearl's entrance. It was only about the width of Pearl's finger, but it came as a surprise, and Amethyst's manual dexterity was incredibly as she slipped in up to her elbow and felt around until she came across Pearl's own g-spot.

Her two most potent pleasure spots now expertly assaulted by Amethyst's mouth and hand, Pearl came hard, squishing Amethyst up against her pussy while she writhed and sang and, to Amethyst's surprise, squirted.

When Pearl calmed down, Amethyst unlatched from her clitoris, a string a spittle still hanging from her lips. She considered shaking the quim from her arm, but decided to just leave it.

"Hell yeah, girl." Amethyst licked her arm. "You been doing that this whole time?"

Pearl would've blushed if her face had any deeper it could flush. She nodded.

"That's so hot!"

"I tried it once four thousand years ago, and now it's a regular feature."

"I usually go for a dick when I wanna make a mess, but goddamn." Amethyst slicked her hair back and it held firm. "That is impressive."

Amethyst tapped Pearl's thigh twice. "Alright, lean back and hold you knees."

"Shouldn't it be my turn?"

"This is as much for me as it is for you."

Pearl shifted her bottom half forward and her top half back, hooking her arm around her knees, letting her buttcheeks spread. "I really don't understand this anal kink of yours."

"It's not a kink, Pearl." Amethyst's eyes were transfixed on Pearl's anus. "It's a life-sex-style."

Pearl moved her legs over just a tad so she could see Amethyst past them. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, you know." Amethyst lay down on her stomach and licked her lips. "Kinks spice stuff up, but everyone has a life-sex-style that they tailor their sex-life around. Mine is anal, Greg's is big women, Ruby and Sapphire are fusion, Garnet has her future-vision voyeurism, and Peridot just likes to be dominated."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Amethyst got her nose right up against Pearl's butt and took a big whiff. Given Pearl never actually used her butt it just smelled like sweat and skin and a bit of dribbled-down girl-cum, but that wasn't really the point. "And then you're like Greg. Big women."

Pearl looked away. "Big women is not my 'sex-life-style.'"

Amethyst started to kiss all around Pearl's crack. "Sure it is." She said, "Rose, Garnet, Bismuth, even that pink-haired human chick." Finally, she pressed her lips against Pearl's puckered star. Her pursed mouth and Pearl's anus were just about the same size, which she just loved. "You like girls who are bigger than you."  
Amethyst's mouth actually felt good, even if Pearl didn't totally get the erotic appeal. "Amethyst, I don't just like bigger girls." She purred as Amethyst ran her tongue in circles. "I like women who are strong and assertive, and who carry themselves with a sense of dignity."

"I can have dignity."

"I know you can." Pearl ignored the irony of saying that while literally kissing her ass. "And when you do, I really like that." Pearl tried to make eye-contact, but Amethyst was too focused on her butt. "I really like you."

Amethyst blushed and smiled to herself, but she didn't respond. "Okay, now you need to relax for this next part."

Pearl complied and she felt Amethyst's probing tongue, tiny though it was, pushing its way inside her. Maybe it was the act of penetration, maybe it was just that she was aware this was meant as a sexual act, maybe this whole night had left her with a hair-trigger, but this was starting to arouse her.

At first it didn't seem she really needed to relax, Amethyst's tongue was only so big, it barely registered as more than a tickle. But with each pump, as it moved in, it moved farther. And father. And deeper. And Pearl realized Amethyst was shapeshifting her tongue longer with each pump.

Amethyst was having the time of her life. She rarely ever got the chance to put something in somebody else's butt, and stirring up Pearl's rectum was a dream-slash-frequent-masturbation-fantasy come true! Pearl was even moaning despite herself.

Suddenly, Amethyst's eyes widened, and she retracted her entire tongue. "Holy shit, Pearl! Holy SHIT!"

"What? What is it?" Pearl couldn't help but feel a little empty.

"I can do it! I can actually do it!"

"Amethyst, what are you talking about?"

Amethyst hopped to her feet and in a flash of light was replaced by a slightly smaller purple phallus, already slick with lubricant and sporting Amethyst's face.  
It would have been a disturbing sight if Pearl had not spent over a thousand years watching Amethyst transform into anything and everything.

"Pearl! You can put my in your butt!" Amethyst sang. "It's never been safe before, because It's so hard to stay dick-sized. But I can hold this form for hours! And even if I don't, I'll probably poof in your butt before you do!"

"I-I don't know, Amethyst..."

"Pearl, please?" Puppy-dog eyes from a human-sized dildo was not quite as effective as Amethyst probably hoped. "I promise, you do this for me I'll do whatever kink you want. Spank me 'til I poof-"

"I would never spank you that hard-"

"-Wear me as your tights and have me edge you all day with my tongue-"

"-I don't really understand edging-"

"-Dress me like a baby and breastfeed me-"

"-Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know, it's a human thing! But seriously, Pearl. Anything you want, I'm game."

Pearl took a deep breath and held it for a long moment before letting it go. She wet the first to fingers of her free hand with her mouth, then moved them down to finger her butt, first just getting acquainted to their presence, then scissoring them to ready herself.

"Pearl, you're the best!" Amethyst had stars in her eyes.

"Yes." Pearl breathed. "Yes I am."

She found her anus was actually more lubricated than she expected. Amethyst's tongue had done a number on that front. Therefore, once she was satisfied she'd done all she could with her fingers, she reached confidently for Amethyst.

"Go slow." Amethyst coached. "Let yourself adjust."

"I said I don't understand your kink. I never said this is my first time doing anal."

"You're so hot." Amethyst might have said more, but her face was smooshed firmly against Pearl's wet asshole and she was being pushed slowly inside.

It was slow progress, inch by inch. And those inches were Amethyst's scale, not giant Pearl's.

Pearl groaned with each push and breathed every time she stopped. It didn't feel bad, it just felt weird. And big. Bigger than Amethyst's tongue, bigger than Pearl's fingers.

Amethyst got about half-way in before Pearl started to pull her out. Amethyst worried Pearl was backing out, but didn't get very far out before Pearl pushed her in again, getting a little deeper this time.

This continued, a little bit out, a little bit farther in, until Pearl had taken Amethyst's entire body into her ass.

Pearl took a break for a moment, just letting herself adjust to the entire volume of Amethyst filling her up inside.

She released her legs to free up her other arm. Returning one hand to Amethyst's base, she brought her other hand to her vagina, fingering herself as she slowly pumped Amethyst in and out of her butt.

Inside of Pearl was wet, and hot, and tight. Was this how Pearl had felt, being inside Amethyst's butt? Probably not exactly the same. After all, Amethyst's form spread out her sensitivity to her entire body, and her full body erogenous zone was being crushed and rubbed on all sides.

"Amethyst..." Pearl said as her hands worked, "It seems like - hnn - every time I was inside of you, you would - uff - say something or other, and your voice would vibrate against my body. I don't know if you can h-hear me, but I'm sure you can feel me."

Pearl kept talking, mostly saying nothing at all, while her anal walls vibrated all around Amethyst, buzzing through Amethyst's form. All the while, Pearl was steaming toward a climax of her own.

They came together, at the same time. Pearl's voice cracked and Amethyst had no air to make a sound, and they came silently. Pearl bucked her hips up, and she squeezed tight around Amethyst, who came with a splurt of splooge of unknown chemical makeup.

Pearl slipped Amethyst out of her ass slowly, letting herself acclimate to her absence as she had her presence. Once Amethyst was free, she shifted back to her base form, still naked.

"Pearl, this has been the greatest night of my life." She didn't get up from her position, lying on her stomach.

"I'll agree it's been eventful." Pearl let her legs fall to the floor, on either side of Amethyst's body.

"So what-" Amethyst rolled over onto her back. She had quite the puddle of who-knows-what underneath her. "What do you want to do next? It's not the diapers thing is it? Because I'll do it, but I'll be weirded out the whole time."

"Amethyst, I am exhausted." Pearl picked Amethyst up and, completely ignoring the mess, placed her on her chest. "...I think I'm going to hold on to it. For next time."

Amethyst perked up, just slightly. "Next time?"

Pearl nodded. "For now, I just want to get back to my normal size. And then," She met Amethyst's gaze, "I wouldn't mind taking a nap. Together?"

"Uh, yeah. That sounds nice."

 

\---

 

**Epilogue**

 

Pearl and Garnet sat at the counter to the kitchen. Steven would be returning soon, and they wanted to greet him when he arrived.

They had been sitting in silence for almost an hour.

"Garnet?"

"Pearl."

"You knew what the wand did. Didn't you?"

"Yes, Pearl."

The silence hung between them for another moment.

It was Garnet who broke it. "It's nice to see you and Amethyst getting along."

Pearl stood and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that I've given Pearl a vagina in this chapter, we have not fully explored the possibilities of the scenarios presented. For that reason, there may be a sequel story in the future.


End file.
